Full Circle
by SeraphJewel
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang face Naraku for the last time. Miroku and Sango make a promise under the moon, one that is made to last forever...
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any characters in that anime/manga. I must pause to thank Mikaila for allowing me to write a fic based on one of her fanarts. This is the link to her website: I suggest you check it out!

****

Full Circle

__

Part One 

Solemnly he wrapped his fingers around the staff he called a weapon. His features were grave, his jaw set and his body ready for the battle ahead. The wind toyed with the ends of his navy blue robes. His hair, black as a starless night, also swayed slightly in the breeze. His dark eyes narrowed as he focused on his destination. At his side were his friends; they too were readying for battle. On one side he saw silvery hair flying crazily as the wind played with the long strands. On the other side dark hair flew.

"This is it," said the silver-haired individual. His voice was steady, but he could not hide the excitement in his yellow eyes. "This is where he finally pays for what he's done."

"Inuyasha?" called the raven-haired girl at his side. "What if..." She paused, her eyes frightened. "What if one of us dies?"

"None of us will die, Kagome!" snarled the half-demon. "We're all going to make it out of this alive, do ya hear me?" She nodded and tightened her grip on the bow in her shaking hands. "Now quit with the sentimental stuff! Let's get going!"

"Inuyasha's right," agreed the monk quietly. "If we are to do this, we should do it now. There is no reason to linger." The half-demon flashed a fanged grin.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Well said, Miroku! All right, everybody! It's time for Naraku to meet his maker!" He unsheathed his weapon, the Tetsusaiga, and rushed forward. Kagome was only a pace behind him, and Miroku was quick to follow them. Sango mounted on her demon-cat companion and bounded after her three friends. The young Shippo lagged behind, shivering in fright and worry.

"Oh, man! I hope everything turns out okay!" he whined.

The group raced to where their foe was awaiting them. They all hated the half-demon Naraku, and all had their reasons for wanting the creature dead once and for all. They had spent many months racing against him in the collection of the Shikkon Jewel shards. The race for the shards was now over with their side as the victor. Now all that remained was for them to rid the world of Naraku. They had tracked him down to a castle that had once belonged to a young lord, whom Naraku was impersonating. There were now no obstacles separating them from Naraku; there was no longer any place for him to hide. 

They would kill him, or die trying.

Naraku calmly awaited his attackers, clothed, as always, in the skin of a white baboon. He had pulled back the baboon head so his own face was visible. He watched as the fighters grew progressively closer to him. He knew that they wanted him dead. He had no intention of running away from them; that would only prolong the time when he would have to fight them. The time had come for this to finish. This place would be the scene for their final battle, and he would not rest until they all were lying dead at his feet. 

At last they arrived. He knew their faces well: the half-demon Inuyasha, the girl Kagome from another time, the cursed monk Miroku, the Demon Slayer Sango and her demon-cat, and the young Shippo. He almost felt like laughing out loud at these foes he would have to face. He had fought with them in the past and they had yet to defeat him. Their faces, though steady with concentration, showed not a trace of fear. 

"Time for you to die, Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha. 

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. It is you and your friends that will die this day, Inuyasha."

He didn't see the arrow coming. Kagome had shot the half-demon in his left shoulder blade. Naraku howled in pain and tried to extract the arrow from his arm. In that moment of distraction, Sango and Miroku bounded forward and each dealt their enemy a hard blow with their weapons. He was winded and the arrow still shot waves of pain through his arm. Just then Kilala rushed towards him and head-butted the demon, causing him to fly several feet away.

There wasn't even a pause to offer up congratulations on a job well done. Sango and Miroku were running after him the next moment, quickly followed by Inuyasha. Kagome sent another arrow at Naraku, this one lodging itself in his right arm. Now both of his arms were nearly immobilized with pain caused by the holy power Kagome possessed. This power, heightened by the Shikkon Jewel, was enough to subdue Naraku. Inuyasha was moving in with his weapon flashing in the pale light of the moon.

To the group's great surprise, Naraku stood up and blasted Inuyasha in the stomach with a wave of dark energy. The half-demon went sailing through the air, his hands still clutching the hilt of his sword. In the next moment Sango and Miroku were also hit by dark energy. Kilala raced forward to avenge them. She was knocked to the ground in the next moment. Naraku stood over the fallen fighters, laughing at them. Kagome shot three more arrows at him, all managing to hit him directly in the chest. 

"Why, you..." He glared at her. "You shall pay for that!" He raised a hand to punish her. Her eyes darted fearfully around at her fallen friends. Naraku smirked, delighting in her misfortune. "Not so tough without your friends, eh?" Kagome chose not to respond. She was too busy keeping an eye on Sango and Miroku, who were getting to their feet and quietly making their way over to Naraku. Kagome's mind raced to find a way to stall him.

"Wait, you don't want to hurt me! I have the Shikkon Jewel!"

"Is that so? Then I'll just have to--" A heavy blow to his back cut off the rest of his words. Sango grabbed her weapon, smiling at Kagome. She aimed and fired the large boomerang again, this time directing it at Naraku's head. This blow toppled him to the ground. He didn't move, but they knew better than to hope that he was out for good. Kagome's arrows were severely weakening him but he was still alive.

"Make way!" shouted Inuyasha. The group hurried to move out of his way as he came running through. Naraku was shakily getting to his feet when Inuyasha arrived. The two foes glared at each other, both breathing heavily. Blood dripped from Naraku's multiple wounds. He and Inuyasha rushed towards each other. 

A low grunt escaped Naraku's lips. Inuyasha smirked, and twisted the hilt of his sword before yanking it out. Naraku fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his chest. Inuyasha had rammed his sword all the way through the half-demon's body and out the other side.

"_That_ was for Kikyo!" Kagome walked over and fitted an arrow on her string. She aimed it at the demon's throat, and fired.

"That was for all of the people you killed!" Sango slammed her weapon into Naraku's body.

"That was for my family!" 

"And this is for all of us," concluded Miroku, smashing his staff into Naraku's skull.

Silence followed this. They were bruised and aching, their clothes were tattered, and they were breathing hard from the battle. They all stood there over the still body of Naraku and watched his blood seep out from him. Inuyasha knelt down on the grass and cleaned the blood from his weapon before returning it to its sheath. Kagome and Sango strapped their weapons to their backs, and Kilala became a small demon-cat. The solemn moment was interrupted by a frantic Shippo.

"Are you guys okay?" he wailed. "I saw the whole thing!"

"We'll be all right," Kagome assured him. Inuyasha turned his golden eyes on Naraku.

"Do you think he's…?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"There is one way to know for sure," said Miroku. All eyes turned to him. Slowly, the monk reached over and unraveled the prayer beads that kept his Wind Tunnel locked. The group was tense, holding their breaths as they waited. He opened the palm of his right hand. His left hand shaking, he completely exposed his right hand.

Nothing happened.

"It's... gone," he whispered in astonishment, staring at his right hand with wide eyes. The gaping hole that had been in his right hand since the day he was born had indeed vanished. He flexed the fingers on his right hand, his lips spreading into a smile of delight. "It's gone!" he cried again.

"That means Naraku's dead!" gasped Inuyasha. He too smiled at this news and threw his arms around Kagome. The poor girl didn't know what to make at this sudden burst of affection. She blushed and allowed the excited half-demon to hold her. Miroku couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his hand. There wasn't even a scar to show that the Wind Tunnel had once been there. It was if the whole thing had been only a horrible nightmare that they were all waking out of. Sango stood with Kilala, basking in the joy that came from knowing Naraku was finally dead.

"Kohaku... father. You are avenged." 

"Sango?" She turned, her cheeks flushing as her eyes met with Miroku's. She had never seen him look so happy. The weight of his curse had been lifted from his shoulders and at last he had a future to look forward to. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Beautiful Demon Slayer, I would be honored to dance with you." She stared at his proffered hand, then at his handsome face. She returned the smile.

"I would be delighted." She rested her hand in his and he swept her into his arms.

Miroku had his left arm wrapped around Sango's slender waist and the fingers of his right hand were interlaced with hers. His robes were torn and tattered from the fight. One of Sango's shoulder guards was chipped, her armor looking no better than Miroku's robes. Both of them bore smudges of dirt on their faces. Despite this they were smiling as their feet moved as one. If their friends were watching neither of them cared. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. The moon watched over the couple, their noses close to touching and their eyes locked.

"I promise to remember this forever," whispered Miroku.

"So do I," added Sango. "I will never forget, I swear it."

"Then let's seal the promise," he suggested. He moved his face close to hers. Her heart began to race inside her. In that moment she knew she would always love this monk that held her so gently in his arms. Miroku felt his own heart race as he moved close to the woman he loved. After she came into his life no other woman seemed quite so beautiful. He fell deeper in love with her every day, and now he had no curse to separate him from a happy life.

Miroku gently kissed Sango's lips, both arms clasped around her waist. Overhead the moon continued to shine, witness to their promise to remember that night forever.

****

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

Part Two

She hummed a song to herself as she piloted her comb through the mane of dark hair that spilled down her shoulders and brushed against her hips. She smiled at her reflection, it mimicking her every move. In one graceful motion she swept a hand under her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. She hurried down the stairs and grabbed her lunchbox before going out the door. She could hear her parents yelling some last-minute instructions at her, and replied with the usual "Okay!" She had hoped her parents would leaver her alone for a change, but that was unlikely to ever happen.

She sighed and adjusted the backpack strapped to her shoulders. After such a nice summer, she wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to school. It wasn't wearing the sailor-type uniform that bothered her; she actually thought the ensemble was cute. She just didn't feel like it was necessary for her to be bored for hours at a time. She shifted the backpack again until the straps were under her big sailor collar. She heard someone behind her calling out her name, and turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Kagome!" she greeted cheerfully. She slowed her pace so her friend could catch up.

"Hi!" answered the dark-haired girl with a smile.

"You look eager to get back to school." Both girls laughed at the joke. "But seriously, if it weren't for all of the friends we have, school wouldn't be worth our time."

"Very true," agreed Kagome. "There are always the boys to look forward to!" At this she gave her friend a playful nudge. She was ignored, but Kagome wasn't about to give up so easily. "Oh, come on, San! I know you want a boyfriend!" San gave her friend an impatient stare.

"Okay, but who do you know in our school that's mature enough to bother with?" Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out. "Exactly." Kagome frowned, and as they walked she searched her mind for a name.

"What about Hojo?" she offered. San thought it over.

"Yeah, Hojo's mature enough," she agreed, "but I think he has a crush on you."

"_Me_?" Kagome looked shocked at the idea. 

"I'm sure you haven't noticed, since you hardly ever detach yourself from Inuyasha--" here Kagome blushed a violent shade of red-- "but he stares at you during class sometimes. His eyes have _that look_ to them."

"_That look_?" echoed Kagome. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"It's the same look Inuyasha gets when he sees you."

"Oh, _that_ one! But he _does_ know I'm taken, right?"

"Why else do you think he looks so sad when you and Inuyasha start sharing each other's saliva?" Poor Kagome was turning redder by the minute.

"We're in love!" she protested. "You'll feel the same way some day, you just wait!"

"Maybe," conceded San with an impassive shrug. "I'm in no rush."

The girls entered their school. They were hailed by more of their friends as they filed into their first class. San spotted Kagome's boyfriend first, not that he was particularly hard to spot: his silvery hair stood out in any crowd, as did his yellow eyes. Several girls were throwing him dreamy looks but he just walked on by them. San admitted that he looked handsome in his navy blue uniform, even though he constantly tugged at the collar as if it were about to choke him.

"Inuyasha!!" squealed Kagome. She rushed at him and nearly bowled him over in a hug.

"Kagome, I missed you!" he cried, showering her face with kisses. 

"You guys have only been apart from each other for a few days," San told them; neither of them paid her any attention. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kagome. The girl was not only fortunate enough to have a boyfriend, but she had also gotten one that loved her and was completely devoted to her. Inuyasha would never dream of hurting his girlfriend in any way. There were very few other guys that were like that in their school.

"Hey, San!" waved the silver-haired boy. "Had a good summer?"

"Pretty good," she nodded. "What about you?"

"Eh, it was okay."

She felt in the way of the couple, so she took a seat at an unoccupied desk. All around her couples were reuniting and expressing just how much they had missed each other. Watching this gave her a feeling of loneliness even though she was surrounded by friends. There were times when she ached to have a strong shoulder to lean her head on, or to feel the warmth of arms around her body. Just once she would like to go to a school dance and not feel awkward watching the couples dance to slow music. It wasn't often, but every now and then she wished she had a boyfriend.

She sighed sadly. She had never had a boyfriend in all her years. There were days when this was something she was proud of, since girls were starting to date younger and younger these days. But most of the time she felt like she was missing out on something great. What was it that caused her to not have a boyfriend? She had never even been asked out by a guy; not even her guy friends asked her to the school dance. _Am I not pretty enough?_ That was what it had to be. She just wasn't pretty enough for a boy to want to go out with her. 

In the midst of the joy surrounding her, San felt miserable.

"Ah, finally found it!" She turned her head slightly and saw someone wearing navy blue approach the desk directly behind her. The unknown male sat down on the desk. "Whew. This place certainly isn't like my old school." There was something about this boy's voice that made her forget about her problems. "Oh, hello. I just moved here. My name is Miro." San turned to look at the new boy.

Staring down at her was a handsome young man her age. He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He wore two earrings in his left ear and his collar was unbuttoned. His eyes gazed at her through glasses that he wore. His image seemed to be a cross between a geek and a gang member. San felt herself staring at him longer than necessary. Her heart was racing inside her chest and she felt a slight flush come over her cheeks.

"Hi," she breathed at last. "I'm San."

"San," he repeated with a smile. "That's a pretty name."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't notice how Yuka and Sayuri were ogling the two of them, whispering to each other and giggling. She didn't see Kagome turn to her and smile, then poke Inuyasha, who wasn't interested at all. Her thoughts felt hazy. One of her arms hung limply over the side of her chair. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew there was something familiar about this new boy. She had a feeling she had gazed into those violet eyes before.

In a rush, a memory she never even knew she had presented itself to her. A handsome monk asked her to dance, and he swept her into his arms. The moon hung overhead watching them dance. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter as long as she was with this monk. Both of them were battered and their clothing was ripped, but they wore smiles on their lips. They had whispered a promise under the night sky and had sealed it with a kiss. 

"Have we... met before?" asked Miro quietly.

"Yes, we have," she responded. "Long ago..."

They smiled at each other. Just like that night five centuries ago, the world around them seemed to fade away. The only thing either of them were aware of was each other. Miro held out his hand to her.

"San, I would be honored to dance with you."

"I would be delighted."

****

~End 


End file.
